


[Podfic] The Anonymous Tip Job

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Gen, POV Neal Caffrey, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: It was too nice a day to be cooped up in the car for long, and Neal knew from experience that if he loitered on the sidewalk, there was a good chance a timely piece of evidence—or a fleeing suspect—would come his way.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] The Anonymous Tip Job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Anonymous Tip Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139153) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/theanonymoustipjob/The%20Anonymous%20Tip%20Job.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/theanonymoustipjob/The%20Anonymous%20Tip%20Job.mp3) | 3 MB | 0:14:00  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/theanonymoustipjob/The%20Anonymous%20Tip%20Job.m4b)  
  
| 10 MB | 0:14:00


End file.
